


However you please, Your Highness...

by paws122



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paws122/pseuds/paws122
Summary: Everyone is sick of watching Ingrid and Dimitri dance around each other. Especially when their union would be beneficial for both parties in more ways than one.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Blue Lions about a week ago and have been patiently waiting for some Dimitri and Ingrid love on this site. It seems everyone is too busy writing about Byleth and Dimitri however to notice this infinitely better pairing. So the time has come for a revolution.

As the royal carriage crested the hill at the end of the forest path Dimitri couldn’t help but reminisce about when he had last done so. Claude, Edelgard, and Byleth had stood beside him that time. They had all gazed out towards the monastery on the near horizon. Things were different then. His uncle had been regent and he had still possessed both eyes. The towers of Garreg Mach, which on that day had stood tall and sturdy, now lay in disrepair dusted with a layer of fresh-fallen snow.

Dimitri sighed and leaned back in his seat to stare at the roof of the carriage. He wasn’t looking forward to this diplomatic visit. In truth he never really looked forward to any of his responsibilities as King. But he owed it to Byleth, not to mention the many inhabitants of the newly united Fódlan.

The carriage came to a stop in the monastery courtyard. The youngest of the King’s knights dismounted his horse to open the door to the carriage. “Your Highness, we have arrived.”

“Thank you Ashe. If you could shut the door, I would like a moment to collect myself.”

“Of course Your Highness.” Ashe bowed and did as he was told.

Returning to the monastery always gave Dimitri great difficulty. He had a few wonderful memories of the place, but the grim ones came in greater numbers. There was a quick series of raps on the carriage door and Dimitri took a deep breath. The door opened yet again and Dimitri found himself face to face with his dear professor.

Byleth’s face betrayed no emotion as usual, but Dimitri was not fooled. Byleth was glad to see him and the feeling was mutual. “How are you holding up Your Highness? Did you have a good trip?”

Dimitri grinned, “An uneventful journey is always best. You and your knights have done a remarkable job keeping the roads clear, Your Holiness. Though I would prefer that we dispense with the titles.”

The corners of Byleth’s mouth turned up to form a gentle smile, “It’s good to see you Dimitri.” He clasped hands with his former student.

“And you professor. How is Petra?”

“She’s good. She’s visiting her grandfather in Brigid. You know how she hates the cold.”

“Ah, yes.”

“I’ve missed her greatly if I’m honest, but enough about me. Has the King of Lions found himself a lioness yet?”

“Not yet, no.”

“You may want to hurry up with that. The kingdom’s future will never truly be secure until you have an heir.”

“Oh leave it Byleth, I’ve plenty of time before that needs to be a real concern.”

Byleth was prevented from further pressing the issue as the captain of the Kingdom’s Pegasus Knights landed her steed and dismounted. Ingrid marched forward, hands clasped behind her back, “Nothing to report Your Highness, the area is clear.”

“Did you doubt my knights Lady Galatea?” Byleth asked.

“Of course not, Professor,” Ingrid responded coolly, “But you did teach us to be thorough and not to leave anything to chance.”

“Good to know my lessons stuck. If you’ll excuse us now, I believe the King and I have some business to discuss.” Byleth and Dimitri turned to leave.

Ingrid rushed forward, “Would Your Highness allow me to accompany you? After all, you can never be too careful.” Byleth stopped in his tracks. ‘Interesting, this is new,’ he thought.

Dimitri turned to address Ingrid, “Do not worry yourself Ingrid. I can take care of myself. Get some rest, you must be tired after such a long journey.”

“O-Of course, Your Highness.” Ingrid tried to hide her disappointment, but Byleth could read each and every one of his students like an open book. ‘Very interesting.’

—:::—:::—:::—

“Dear Seiros,” Sylvain sighed as he dismounted his horse, “He’s just as clueless as ever.”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid whined, “Please don’t start.”

Sylvain put his hands behind his head, “I’m just saying that if I’d been that clueless with Mercedes she’d likely have kicked my ass to the street.”

“Sylvain...”

“I mean, even Felix was self-aware enough to notice that Annette—“

“Sylvain!” Ingrid snapped, “Shut up!”

Sylvain had the decency to look ashamed, “Sorry, old habits and all that...”

Ingrid felt guilty, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just a sore subject.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Sylvain set to work unpacking his horse.

Ashe came to stand beside Ingrid. He was quiet for a moment, but leaving a potential problem unsolved was not in his nature. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yes and no...” Ashe was ready to leave it be and give up, but Ingrid continued, “It’s just that I thought we understood each other, but obviously he doesn’t see things the same way.”

Ashe prodded for more, “What do you mean?”

Ingrid figured she should talk and work simultaneously to save time, and set about unpacking her Pegasus. She sighed heavily before speaking again, “We spoke about four years ago, just before the war ended. I was still dead set on following my father’s plans for me, but Professor Byleth suggested that I try achieve my dream of knighthood and build a future for my family at the same time. That thought had never occurred to me before and I spent a long time thinking about how that would even work.”

“Are you saying that you want only to be with His Highness so that your family’s situation will be secure?” Ashe was taken aback.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean at all.” Ingrid huffed and pulled a little too hard on one a saddle strap causing her pegasus to whinny in objection. She rested her forehead against the animal’s flank. “For the longest time I had assumed I would marry Felix as he was the next in line of House Fraldarius, but then I saw what had become of Dimitri and my heart broke. I felt something I had never felt before. I was terrified that my best friend in the whole world, someone I’ve cared for since childhood, was gone forever. When he snapped back to reality, something inside me clicked. I knew that I loved him as more than a friend. We had a little chat. We talked about ideals, about Glen, and about the future. I told him then and there that I would pledge my life to him.”

“Wow, how did he process that?”

Ingrid smiled a sad smile, “He asked me what exactly my vow to him meant.”

“And?”

Ingrid sighed yet again, “I left it up to his interpretation.”

“Why? If you knew what you wanted, why did you not tell him?” Ashe, sweet as ever, seemed sad and confused.

“I thought I was being flirty and cute.”

Ashe’s jaw dropped. The next voice that chimed in was one Ingrid knew all too well.

“You what?!”

“Hello to you too Felix, I had a great trip thank you for asking.” Ingrid was just about done with the boys and their interrogation.

Felix continued as if nothing had been said, “Why in hell would you leave it up to his interpretation?!”

Ingrid noted something dangerously close to concern in his tone, ‘Annette’s rubbing off on him in more ways that one.’

“That boar wouldn’t understand subtlety if someone hit him in the face with a dictionary.”

“That’s not very subtle in the first place,” Sylvain interjected.

“Exactly my point,” Felix shouted, “He’s oblivious.”

Ashe, seemingly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, spoke up, “I don’t think you should speak about His Highness in such a manner. When he was the prince that was one thing, but now that he’s the King it seems far too disrespectful.”

Felix rounded on Ashe, “Do not test me, Half-Knight.”

“Oh leave him be,” Annette’s voice called out as she rounded the corner and entered the courtyard.

Sylvain paused in his task, “Hey Ann, how’s my wife doing.”

“Oh, Mercie’s so happy to help rebuild the church. I think she just loves not having to fight for a change.” Annette was giddy as ever.

“It’s pretty great actually,” Felix calmed down for a moment, “Leaves more bandits for me.” Annette elbowed him in his ribs. Ingrid could make out a meek, “I deserved that.”

Ingrid was about to finish up and leave when Annette added her voice to the chorus, “So, what’s all this I’m hearing about your love life Ingrid?”

Ingrid put her head in her hands.


	2. Tea Time

“So, in short, it looks like relations with Duscur may be on the mend.” Byleth finished.

“Dedue would have been glad to hear it.” Dimitri was melancholy.

“We all miss him, but I think if he were still here he’d be proud of the work we’re doing.” Byleth tried to comfort Dimitri.

“At least he took that bastard Hubert with him, though that doesn’t numb the pain any.”

“I know...” They sat in near silence for a moment, sipping at their tea. “Do you still see them?”

Dimitri ran his fingers over the patch. “Only in dreams now.” He sighed deeply, “a stiff drink before bed helps to minimize the nightmares.”

“I won’t say that that’s good, but it’s a start.”

“Agreed,” Dimitri took another sip of his tea.

Byleth decided to move the conversation away from such a grim subject, “So, you and Ingrid? How long has that been going on?”

Dimitri looked up from his cup, “I thought you already knew. She’s been commanding the Kingdom’s Knights in service to my person for almost four years now.”

Byleth simply raised an eyebrow.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“You mean to tell me you have no idea?”

“I’m not exactly sure what else you could be referring to.”

For the first time in a long time, Byleth burst out laughing.

“And what, might I ask, do you find so funny Professor?” Dimitri asked, a hint of agitation in his voice.

Byleth took a moment to calm down. “I’m sorry,” he said, still chuckling. “It’s just that you haven’t noticed she’s completely infatuated with you.”

Dimitri nearly dropped his cup, a blush creeping up on his face. “She—she is not.”

“Dimitri, sweet naive Dimitri, you could give Ashe a run for his money right now you know that?”

“What makes you think she’s infatuated with me?” Dimitri asked trying to sound more calm than he was. Byleth could hear it in his voice though, the boy was curious.

“Well, for one thing she scouted the empty plains and hills around the monastery for bandits far more thoroughly than necessary given the knights we have stationed all around, all just to be sure that Your Highness was safe.”

“She’s just very diligent.” Dimitri blush grew deeper than Byleth thought possible. He had never seen the boy so flustered.

“And secondly, did you see her face when you told her that she wouldn’t be accompanying you to this meeting?”

“No, what about it?”

“Sothis above, Sylvain is right. You’re sharp as a brick when it comes to women.”

“Just tell me!”

“She looked like a kicked puppy, Dimitri. She was so disappointed to not get to be near you, even if it was only for a few hours.”

“That’s preposterous.”

“Believe what you will.” Byleth casually sipped at his tea, enjoying watching his former student squirm.” Dimitri sat stock still, not uttering a word. After a time. Byleth decided he should check to make sure he hadn’t broken the King. “Are you alright Dimitri?”

Dimitri snapped back from wherever he had been, “Y-Yes, quite alright Professor.”

“Are you going to acknowledge any of what I just said.”

Dimitri looked down again. “I’m just not sure Professor.” He stirred his tea idly, “I care deeply for her...”

“But?” Byleth prompted.

“I still have more than my fair share of demons. How can I let someone into my life when it would be all too easy to hurt them?”

Byleth decided to try a different approach. “I can see you don’t want to talk about this. I’ve been wondering: which of us would you say sits in a position of greater power?”

Dimitri perked up a bit. “I’d say that as King and Archbishop our importance to the future of Fódlan is about equal.”

“So, if one of us were to harm the other what would be the probability of an immediate death sentence?”

“If we didn’t want an national incident on out hands then I’d say little to none.”

“Good.” Byleth stood.

“Why do you—“ Dimitri felt the sharp sting of Byleth’s palm across his cheek. “What in hell was that for?!” He asked angrily as Byleth massaged his still burning hand.

“To snap you out of it.”

“Snap me out of what?!” Dimitri was shaking with fury.

Byleth remained unfazed. “Wake up Dimitri,” he said calmly, “We all saw your demons. She loves you anyway. And it sounds like you love her too.”

Dimitri looked the floor. “I don’t know what to do.”

Byleth smiled, “Good thing you have one hell of a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split the chapter I was working on into chapters two and three to get this one out sooner. Chapter three should be released in the next three or so days.


	3. Annette’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self explanatory.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ingrid said dejectedly.

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got a great teacher,” Annette replied cheerfully.

Ingrid was happy to discover that Annette’s old room was much quieter (and much more private) than the courtyard. When Sylvain was done teasing her relentlessly, he had gone off to find Mercedes, making some comment about “making up for lost time” that Ingrid didn’t want to think about.

Ingrid had aired the same grievances with Annette that she had shared with Ashe, along with a handful of things she had left out for the sake of his sensitive young ears.

“Does he not feel the same way? Or is he scared? Or is it both?” Ingrid was rambling.

“How could it be both?” Annette asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Ingrid stuttered, “Maybe he doesn’t feel the same way and he’s too scared to tell me because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“I think we can rule all of your options out.”

“Then what could it be?”

Annette sighed, “For once I must agree with my Sylvain, and my dear fiancé on this. Dimitri is just oblivious. He doesn’t realize how much you care for him.”

Ingrid looked down at her feet.

“What’s wrong?” Annette put her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“That means he hasn’t even thought about it.” Ingrid sighed.

Annette laughed, “That’s really what you think?”

Ingrid glared at her.

“Ingrid, he keeps his emotions masked behind so many layers. We didn’t know he was capable of remorseless violence until he snapped in front of us. Do you really think he’d let it slip if he had a crush?”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

Annette frowned, “I probably should have left out the violence part huh?”

Ingrid nodded.

“Look, the only way any of this will change is if you are straight with him.”

Ingrid fidgeted, “I don’t know...”

Annette stared Ingrid down, “Ingrid Brandl Galatea! You are going to listen and listen well. You are the captain of the Pegasus Knights of the Royal Army of Fearghus. You have fought in countless battles and played a decisive role in more than a few. You are strong, and beautiful, and any man would be lucky to have you. Especially a head-case like Dimitri. So, you will go to him and tell him how much you love him. And if he’s even half as smart he thinks he is, he will kiss you senseless and tell you how much he loves you too.”

Ingrid laughed, “Maybe you should’ve been giving the wartime speeches instead of him.”

Annette blushed furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Had to move in to my apartment for the new college year and things got hectic and distracting. I won’t make any promises about when the next chapter will be out. All I’ll say is that it will come out.


	4. Courage

Dimitri stood in the newly rebuilt cathedral. To think that four years ago it had been little more than a pile of rubble. Before the statue of the goddess he muttered a prayer softly to himself.

Cyril had cleared out as soon as Dimitri had shown up. He tended to do that. He was often spotted skulking about the monastery at odd hours cleaning and polishing like the world’s most attentive ghost.

As Dimitri finished his prayer he was joined by the familiar presence of Mercedes von Martritz. “How are you this evening, Your Highness?”

“Oh, I’m well Mercedes. How are you?”

“I’m just splendid. It really is wonderful getting to see everyone again.”

“Especially your husband I’m sure.”

Mercedes only nodded. “If you don’t mind my asking, what were you praying for?”

“Courage.” Dimitri said simply.

“I won’t pry if you don’t want me to.”

“Thank you.”

“But I’m sure she loves you too.”

Dimitri nearly jumped out of his own skin at the comment, “What?!”

Mercedes giggled. “Don’t go thinking you can fool me Your Highness.”

Dimitri groaned, “Is there anyone who doesn’t know?”

“After Petra very publicly asked the Professor in the dining hall whether the two of you had married yet, I think everyone knows. Except maybe Cyril.”

Dimitri stared at his boots, his face was scarlet. “I thought the professor only realized today.”

“I don’t think he entirely agreed with Petra’s analysis of the situation until now.”

Dimitri just kept staring at his boots.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed. Sylvain wasn’t much better.”

“That does little to comfort me.”

“I know, but it’s something.” Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I wish you both the best of luck.”

—:::—:::—:::—

Ingrid hesitated outside his door for a good ten minutes before she worked up the courage to knock. When she did Dimitri all too quickly opened the door,  had he been waiting for her?  He was dressed down in a simple white shirt that hung loosely off his frame and a pair of deep blue trousers that looked too soft to be anything other than sleep wear.

Ingrid had only removed the heavier parts of her armor the greaves, gauntlets and breastplate among them. She stood at attention before her liege. “Good evening, Your Highness.”

“Ingrid, do come in.” Dimitri smiled gently, “there is something we must discuss.”

“Yes, there certainly is.”

As she entered his chambers she noticed a half full glass on his desk beside a decanter of amber liquid.

Dimitri followed her gaze to the set, and stumbled to explain. “Ah, a little liquid courage. I was just about to head off to sleep you see, and it tends to help with the-”

“You don’t need to explain yourself Dimitri,” Ingrid blushed, “at least... not to me.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to blush. “I-I wanted to clear the air between us.”

“I was thinking the same.”

“We’ve been dancing around this, whatever  this is, for a long time now.”

“Four years.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve no one but myself to blame truthfully, I was scared of admitting what I really felt and-“

“No, this is my fault I should have been more direct with you. If I had been then we both could have moved on that much more quickly.”

Dimitri was taken aback for a moment. “Moved on? Whatever do you mean?”

Ingrid held her arm as she often did, and stared at the floor. “I only mean that if I had been upfront back then, you could have told me no and we could have gone back to normal before anything awkward came of it.”

“Is that truly what you think?” Dimitri felt hurt.

“That is why you called me here isn’t it?” Ingrid looked up. “To tell me the truth. And to tell me that my behavior needs to stop.”

“And what truth is that?”

Ingrid was almost tearful, “that you don’t feel the same way. That you don’t love me.”

Dimitri reached out and cupped her cheek, “Ingrid, I did call you here to tell you the truth. And the truth is that you couldn’t be more wrong. I love you Ingrid, with all my heart.”

Ingrid gazed into his remaining eye. In it she could see love and fear and sadness all rolled together. His hand felt so warm on her cold skin. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Dimitri’s thumb moved across her pale skin to dry them. He bent his head down, and she tilted hers up meeting him halfway.

It was a gentle kiss. Not at all how she imagined kissing Dimitri would feel, no, this was better. She balled her hands up in the front of his shirt feeling him tense under her touch. He put his hands on either side of her hips.

She smiled and slid her tongue into his mouth seeking entrance. He granted it and they moaned in unison. Dimitri’s however, sounded more like an animalistic growl. Ingrid giggled and broke the kiss.

Dimitri looked down at her his face hardened. “And what do you find so funny?”

Ingrid smiled, “It’s nothing. I just thought you sounded like a lion.”

Dimitri lifted her by the waist and tossed her onto his bed. She was giggling like a schoolgirl the whole time. Dimitri crawled onto the bed and trapped her under him. “It is ill-advised to make fun of your king.”

Ingrid pretended to pout, “Did I hurt your pride Your Highness?”

Dimitri grinned wolfishly and attacked her neck. Ingrid cried out in surprise and pleasure. “Stop talking.”

“But-“

Dimitri kissed her again, “That was an order Captain.”

Ingrid couldn’t find it in herself to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is done. Can someone else write Dimitri and Ingrid stuff now? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be posted soon (two or three days). If you enjoyed this then I encourage you to write your own Dimitri x Ingrid fics so that I don’t have to.


End file.
